BleachHarry Potter
by AnotherRandomAuthor
Summary: Harry Potter/Bleach crossover will include almost all the major Harry Potter characters and Yachiru, kenpachi zaraki, and Retsu Unohana  probably more later... T because I'm parinoid Kenpachi might do something mildly violent.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or bleach.

"Okay class," Professor Snape growled, "take out your new Defense Against the Dark Arts books now and turn to page 31. For your first lesson this year I will teach you how to open portals to send your opponents spells away."

Harry sighed angrily as he quickly got out his textbook and flipped to the page the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher indicated. Snape started talking about some spell, but Harry 1was too busy fantasizing about finally getting out of school for the rest of his life. After imagining himself married to Ginny, Harry thought about the fall of Lord Voldemort last year and tried to remember why he agreed to come back to Hogwarts for one last year. Oh, that's right he was coming because Ron was, and Ron made his decision based on the fact that Hermione had decided to come back.

"Mr. Potter!" Snape barked.

"What?" Harry asked quickly as he jumped up in surprise because of how rudely Snape pulled him out of his daydream.

"Thank you for volunteering to cast the portal spell, Mr. Potter," Snape sneered.

"Umm… I don't think I understood the lesson…" Harry mumbled looking away from Ron's amused expression and Hermione's disapproving one.

"Nonsense," Snape said, "You must understand the lesson, being the mighty Harry Potter, The boy that lived, The hero of the wizarding world, the savior of Hogwarts, the…."

"Fine," Harry said effectively cutting of his professor's sarcastic remark. He walked over to the front of the classroom before realizing he hadn't paid any attention to the lesson at all. He didn't even know the name of the spell. He was about to swallow his pride and tell Snape he didn't know anything about the spell, but he happened to glance over at Hermione who had her open book held up ever so slightly for him to look at the spell. Thank Merlin for Hermione. Harry smiled, making a mental note to thank her for helping him later. Then he held up his wand and mumbled the spell under his breath.

Suddenly a huge rip appeared in the classroom directly over Harry, and Snape was yelling something, but no one bothered to pay any attention to him because the rip seemed to be getting larger by the second.

A loud very deep yell seemed to be coming from the portal, a giant man flew out landing directly on Harry.

"OUCH!" Harry snapped sending a vicious glare at the man who was currently sitting on top of his back with a slightly dazed expression on his face. Harry immediately regretted yelling at the man because he had a very intimidating appearance. The was a long scar running vertically down one side of his face and an eye patch covering the eye on the side opposite of the scar. His hair was spiked straight up and had little bells on the end, and his robe sleeve was pulled up revealing a bloody gash half covered in fresh bandages.

Before Harry could ponder this man anymore a sharp yelp came from the portal and another person dropped out of the portal, and landed right on the pointy haired man. Harry twisted his head around to see the new arrival. This one was a woman and she was being held by the man bridal style, but they both looked completely disoriented (which would explain why they weren't getting off of Harry). She was a little bit short with dark hair braided down the front, blue eyes, and a roll of bandages in her hand. She still looked slightly confused, but she also had a very composed aura about her.

Then a little girl with bubblegum pink hair popped out of the portal and landed right on the woman's lap.

"HI BRAID LADY!" She practically screamed in the woman's face.

"What am I doin' here!" the man bellowed loudly.

That was when all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter is up! Sorry, it took so long! I'm pretty busy with school ^^; I'll try to get in a story a week, and on Saturdays and Sundays I can try for a couple chapters... I've already got a lot of the third chapter made, so It should be up soon :) and I still don't own Bleach or Harry Potter.

This chapter is from Harry's point of view.

The whole room erupted into panic as the man stood up abruptly, dropping the woman and the pink haired girl, and started screaming death threats while waving a very scary looking blade. Kids were tripping over each other as they scrambled towards the door, but the little girl suddenly appeared in front of it.

Hermione ran up to me telling me what I should have said to cast the spell right, but in all honesty I was wondering if I finally lost it because I thought I just saw the little girl teleport.

"You gotta' answer Ken-Chan when he's talkin' to ya'!" She pretty much growled as a bright pink light appeared around her making a vaguely cat-like shape. The room went silent. Half were in shock, many had soiled their robes in fear, and some had even fainted.

The pointy haired man stepped forward grinning menacingly. "Now," he sneered, "If one of you weaklings doesn't tell me where I am in the next 10 seconds I'm gonna' to chop you into tiny bits, bring you back to life, run you through with my zan…"

"That is quite enough Captain Zaraki." The woman said softly. Her voice was warm and gentle and she was smiling, but there was something almost… scary… about her.

"What? Don't ya' wanna' know where we are? ARUGH! Don't bug me with your peace on earth crap now, woman!" This "Captain Zaraki" person seemed very angry as he yelled at her, but she didn't seem to be scared at all…. In fact, she didn't even flinch when he started waving his sword around in her face threatening to skewer her.

"While I appreciate your eagerness to learn about your surroundings, I must ask you to please use your inside voice, and to refrain from threatening others." Something changed in her smile that instant… it felt like the temperature dropped so drastically in the room that even Zaraki froze up.

"Who are you…?" Snape asked as he emerged hesitantly out from under his desk where he was hiding a few seconds ago. For some reason I felt almost sorry for him because he was the one that had to take care of this problem that I caused. Then I realized who I was thinking about, and stopped feeling sorry for him.

"Oh, I apologize. How rude of us not to introduce ourselves!" The woman chirped happily, her smile returning to its original warmth. "I am Retsu Unohana, captain of the fourth division."

Fourth division…? Great. Just great. I brought in military people.

After receiving an elbow nudge from Unohana, Kenpachi grunted angrily and mumbled, "I'm Captin' Kenpachi Zaraki from the eleventh division."

"AND I'M YACHIRU! I'M KEN-CHAN'S LIEUTENANT!" Yachiru squealed as she effortlessly hopped up onto Kenpachi's back.

All I remembered after that was Kenpachi looking directly at me, and feeling a sudden crushing pressure. I looked around and saw that my classmates were starting to pass out, yet the Unohana and Yachiru seemed completely unaffected. Yachiru still had a big goofy grin on her face, and Unohana seemed slightly annoyed even though her smile still hadn't faded. Then I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up! Haha, that's two chapters in one day :3 I feel special now!

Me: I totally own Harry Potter and Bleac- *gets hit in the head by a brick*

Kenpachi: …..Nice throw Unohana.

Unohana: How kind of you to say so! ^^

Yachiru: Yup! Isn't he so nice? Oh! I almost forgot to tell all you readers that she doesn't own belach OR Harry Potter!

Kenpachi: ….. Way to break the fourth wall Yachiru.

Unohana: *holding a machete, and giving one of her scary smiles* Can we please start the story?

Everyone: Y-Yes Ma'am!

This part of the chapter is from Unohana's point of view.

I sighed quietly. How had I been dragged into this mess again…? Oh, that's right. Kenpachi had gone and gotten hurt in a fight, and I was tending his wound when this portal thing sucked both of us in. I landed right in his lap, but I really didn't have time to be embarrassed about it because I was only vaguely aware of the fact that little Yachiru was screaming in my face. The only word I caught was "braid." I glanced down quickly to make sure she wasn't trying to pull my braid off… again.

It was then that Kenpachi abruptly stood up, dropping both me and Yachiru. He was screaming death threats at what looked like some kind of bizarre classroom. The kids were panicking, and running for the door. Yachiru got mad because they weren't answering "Ken-chan."

Yup. That was when I decided that today was definitely going to be one of those days.

I lectured Kenpachi a little about not screaming at people… he threatened to skewer me… I gave him "the look" and he froze up. Then just HAD to spike up his spirit pressure, and all the kids (and the teacher) passed out. I sent a disapproving look towards Kenpachi before realizing that one of the kids was still standing. He had scraggly black hair and glasses and he was staring right at me. I could lie and say I didn't care at all that he hadn't collapsed yet, but in all honesty I was intrigued that he was able to remain standing.

This brings us to the present moment. The black haired boy just collapsed, and Kenpachi is laughing obnoxiously.

Note to self: try not to snap and kill anyone.

That was Unohana's part. This half is from Kenpachi's Point of View.

I couldn't help myself. As the last kid fell, I burst out laughing. Unohana looks like she's about to start killing people, but at the moment I really don't care. Maybe if she loses it and goes berserk, I'll finally get a good fight. She closed her eyes and is taking a deep breath.

"You should learn to contain your spirit pressure in the presence of others." She said calmly. I glared at her. Why can't she just snap at me or something? It would be a lot less annoying than her being all calm and stuff.

Oww… I just realized my arm still hurts.

"Why don't you sit down so I can finish bandaging your arm?" Unohana asked. Well it wasn't really a question…. More like an order. Because it's common knowledge in the Soul Society that not accepting treatment from Unohana is like throwing yourself off a cliff, or dropping a nuclear weapon on yourself, or impaling yourself with your own sword, or…. You get the point.

So I sat down, and let her get to work on my arm. After a few moments of silence I asked, "So, what now?"

Please let me know if you find any mistakes or have any critiques! I would seriously like to know how to improve :)


End file.
